Um pai, uma filha e um purê de batatas voador
by Melissa Hogwarts
Summary: Algumas cenas de família...


* * *

**Um pai, uma filha e um purê de batatas voador**

Por Melissa Hogwarts

* * *

Essa fic foi escrita para a **Lucy Holmes** - pessoa tão querida que eu tirei no amigo oculto do fórum _Not as a last resort_.

* * *

- Mãe, pai, Hugo, esse é o Scorpius, meu namorado.

Rose se encolheu ligeiramente na cadeira enquanto observava sua mãe estender o braço para cumprimentar Scorpius. Ouviu-a perguntar se ele estava bem, em que trabalhava, se tinha gostado daquele lado da cidade. Ouviu Scorpius, muito polido e educado, responder a essas perguntas com sua voz grave de costume. Percebeu Hugo se mexendo para ir cumprimentar o loiro também e percebeu que sua mãe estava servindo alguma bebida. Mas Rose não tinha coragem de olhar para o que percebia. Estava encolhida no canto da cadeira, como se esperasse que uma bomba fosse explodir.

E ia mesmo.

- E então, você torce para os Wasps? Eles não estão numa temporada muito boa, não é?

Rose ouviu Hugo discutir quadribol com Scorpius. Mas não tinha coragem, a mínima coragem, de levantar os olhos de sua saia xadrez e entrar na conversa. Como podia ter?

Ela fora avisada, é claro. Aqueles sangue puros metidos. Só pensavam em dinheiro, em status de sangue, em montes de ouro nas cavernas de Gringotes... Sua mãe dizia que aquilo era bobagem, é claro, mas Rose sabia que a Sra. Weasley gostava de dizer essas coisas somente para contrariar o Sr. Weasley. É, ela realmente gostava de fazer aquilo. Irritar seu pai. Seu pai. Que havia dito para ela não se aproximar de sangue puros... ainda mais daquele em questão. Rose podia sentir um aperto em volta do pescoço.

- Podemor servir o jantar? – ela ouviu sua mãe mais anunciar que perguntar – eu vou buscar a travessa com as batatas assadas.

Os passos da Sra. Weasley foram ficando cada vez mais baixos à medida que ela caminhava em direção à cozinha. E Rose sentiu que aquela era a hora. Pronto, sua mãe não estava mais presente, ótimo, era melhor ser rápido e assim, menos doloroso.

Mas cinco minutos se passaram e sua mãe voltou pousando a travessa em cima da mesa quadrada. Rose respirou fundo, esquadrinhando todo o estampado xadrez da saia... verde, vermelho, marrom... verde, vermelho, marrom...

- Eu perguntei se você quer batatas, Ron – falou a mãe, bem devagar.

- Claro, claro – ele resmungou em resposta.

Okay. Não dava mais. Rose Weasley levantou os olhos de uma só vez, se enchendo de coragem, pronto para um discurso de milhares de palavras bem convincentes; mas bateu de encontro com o olhar do pai do outro lado da mesa. O impacto parecia ter se dado fisicamente. Ficou surpresa por ver que ele também estivera olhando o tempo todo para baixo, e que só agora levantava os olhos para encará-la.

- Eu aceito batatas, mãe – Rose disse, baixinho.

- Eu só tenho uma pergunta – começou o pai segurando a colher com mais força do que seria educado. Parecia que ele estivera o tempo todo só esperando ela se manifestar... – uma perguntinha básica. Garoto, você quer destruir a família inteira?

Silêncio.

- Não, só checando... Primeiro, o pobre Albus. Eu sempre soube que ele não era lá muito esperto, mas pelas botas de Merlin, também não tão burro assim! Você usou a sua influência das trevas e suas boas relações com as coisas malignas para influênciá-lo a ir para a Sonserina. E depois ainda fingiu que era o melhor amigo dele... oh, pobre garoto... Harry nunca se recuperou do fato de ter um filho na Sonserina. Isso o matou por dentro! Acabou com ele! E por sua causa! Você não pode mentir para um auror, moleque. Você sabe que eu sou um auror, não sabe?

- Sim, senhor – respondeu Scorpius, prontamente.

- Então sabe que não me engana – exclamou o Sr. Weasley balançando a colher, os olhos estreitos e as orelhas passando por todos os tons laranja perceptíveis pelo ser humano – E agora que você destruiu a família de Harry, agora que você esvaziou a alma do pobre Albus, você quer me atacar! A mim! E para isso você quer roubar a minha filha e manipulá-la, mas eu já vou avisando você, Rose é uma garota esperta, ela é igual à mãe dela – e isso é realmente grande coisa – e ela não vai se deixar seduzir por um pedaço lixo de sangue limpo manipulador como você!

O rosto dele estava completamente vermelho e ele parecia estar tomando mais um impulso de ar quando a Sra. Weasley interrompeu:

- Ron, agora chega, né?

- Você está na casa de um auror, seu fedelho. Na casa de um auror! A-U-R-O-R! Você não me engana!

A confusão se instalou. O pai brandia a colher na direção de Scorpius (graças a Merlin era só uma colher, a mãe tinha escondido a varinha dele bem longe, imaginava), sua mãe tentava apaziguá-lo enquanto Hugo quase caía da cadeira de tanto rir.

- Pai – começou Rose – pai, me escuta. Olha, o Scorpius não "esvaziou a alma" do Albus, ele só conheceu o Albus no dormitório da Sonserina! Como poderia ter feito alguma coisa antes? E quem é que engana o Chapéu Seletor? E... e ele não está me manipulando para chegar até você, pai, nós éramos amigos e agora...

- Rose, Rose, está vendo como ele faz o serviço rápido? – bradou o Sr. Weasley ainda com a colher na mão – já confundiu você! Já tirou toda a sua razão. Ah, minha pobre Rose... Amanhã, seu moleque, vai chegar uma intimação do Departamento dos Aurores na sua casa e eu mesmo vou estar lá para revistar você e apreendê-lo! Ah, vou sim... Porque a minha Rose não faria uma coisa dessas com o pai se não estivesse fora do juízo perfeito!

Rose sentiu os olhos queimarem de lágrimas mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ouviu Scorpius dizer:

- Sr. Weasley, eu entendo a sua confusão. Deve ser realmente difícil encarar uma situação dessas. Ainda mais com uma garota tão maravilhosa quanto a Rose... mas eu gostaria de dizer que não se preocupe, pois eu só desejo o melhor para ela. Eu realmente amo a Rose e só quero vê-la feliz.

Silêncio.

- Ah, seu bastardo! – berrou o Sr. Weasley.

Então uma vasilha de batatas voadora se envolveu na história, e a confusão foi geral de vez.

. a . a . a .

- Escute Rose, não pode ficar pior do que isso – exclamou Scorpius limpando do casaco o resto do ataque das batatas – vamos acabar com essa história logo de uma vez.

- Eu, eu sinto tanto...

Scorpius levantou os ombros, como que dizendo que não queria falar mais no assunto.

- Vamos entrar.

- Mas assim, sem avisar nem nada?

- Minha mãe serve a mesa todas as noites, não vamos ter problema.

Os dois entraram em Witshire de mãos dadas.

Sentaram-se na mesa.

Ouviram os cumprimentos surpresos da Sra. Malfoy.

Perceberam silêncio pairando no ar.

Até que Scorpius resolveu levantar os olhos da calça preta.

O Sr. Malfoy se empertigou do outro lado, e perguntou, até um tanto polido:

- Garota, eu só tenho uma pergunta a fazer... uma pergunta muito simples, eu diria. Você quer destruir toda a família?

No fundo, eles nem eram tão diferentes assim.

**Fim**


End file.
